Kingdom Hearts: Asphalt Warrior New and improved
by Miggel
Summary: Sora's mother is sending Sora to destiny island by plane for racing little does she know he want's to take a road trip instead... WARNING story update speed is random. SoraXKairi TidusXSelphie RoxasXNamine plus more XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: first of all I'd like to say sorry to all the people who liked the first Asphalt Warrior but I just hit a dead end with that story and it had me super stressed out, so I finally deleted it and started new, I hope you like it XD.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

He sat there on his bike in total darkness just him and his machine, all he could hear was the beating of his heart and every breath he was taking, he was completely focused 'okay Sora you can do this' he opened his eyes as he came around the last corner with the finish line in sight, with a large crowd standing either side of it, he could only hear the roar of his own engine.

he kept his eyes on the road dodging every potholes and objects on the road, 'the Twilight Town mayor really needs to fix the roads' he turned his head to the crowds when a black car put its nose out onto the track just before the finish line, blue and red lights started flashing all over it 'stay focused Sora you just have to finish the race and get the hell out of here'.

as Sora turned his eyes back to the road everything went into slow-motion as the front wheel of the bike dipped into a decent sized pothole, it sent him flying over the handle bars 'this can't be happening this has to be a dream' Sora thought to himself as he flew through the air, he landed on his legs first then he slammed his head on the road the force of it almost knocked him out cold, after what seemed like minutes he slid right into the police car, he let out a ear shattering scream.

he saw a police woman run up and kneel down beside him, "oh my god Sora honey are you ok can you hear me" Sora immediately recognised the voice "m-m-mom I-is t-that you" Sora wanted to sit up and hug her telling her everything was fine, but everything wasn't fine, he couldn't feel or move his body.

"it's ok sweetie the paramedics are here just please hang on" she started crying as the paramedics ran up beside him, "is my son going to be ok" Sora's mother said as tears were rolling down her cheeks "we don't know, we have to get him to a hospital but it, to be honest it doesn't look good", the paramedics carefully put Sora on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

Sora's mother got in the back of the ambulance, she squeezed Sora's hand and Sora squeezed her hand back, one of the paramedics carefully took the helmet off of Sora and replaced it with a neck brace then injected him with a pain killer, Sora slowly started too blacked out and released his grip on his mother's hand.

**.:Four Months Later:.**

"Attention flight 249 to destiny island is now boarding" Sora yawned as he sat up in the chair his mother sleeping in the chair next to him and his step father asleep in the chair next to her, he stood up holding his carry on luggage and duffel bag not bothering to wake them.

**.:One Week Ago:.**

"WHAT! haven't I gone through enough punishment" Sora said leaning back on the old torn couch with his hands on his face, "I'm sorry honey but I think you should go somewhere that won't encourage you to race, your father has bought you a house a car and a new motorcycle" Sora's mother sat down beside him on the couch "and your father will be there to check up on you every now and then, me and your step-father will visit you".

she put her hand on Sora's shoulder to comfort him but he just dogged it like she had a contagious disease Sora stood up and limped to his small room on the other side of the apartment "what about dinner honey" she said watching him head towards his door.

"I'm not hungry" Sora said as he stepped into his room "sweetie you haven't eaten in days please you have to eat" all she heard in response was his bedroom door slam shut she looked to the ground and tears started rolling down her cheeks as she put her hand through her long brown hair.

Sora limped past his bed to his window, he looked out seeing an orange sky he opened it and climbed out sitting on the fire escape, he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his iPod out, he started untangling his earphones when he heard someone climbing the fire escape "Sora man I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner but I'm still grounded for organizing the race, what about you" Tidus said as he got up to the level Sora was on carrying a duffel bag.

"I'm still not allowed to leave the house, unless it's for school and I'm being sent to Destiny Island" Sora said still trying to untangle the cords of his ear phones.

"I'm getting sent there to" Tidus said putting his hand up and high fifing Sora "that's awesome, where are you staying?" Sora said smiling still trying to untangle the cords "I don't know but I heard my dad talking to your dad, so it might be close" Tidus looked at the cords that Sora was trying to untangle and grabbed them "hay I almost had it" Sora said punching Tidus' shoulder playfully "ha you had a snow ball's chance in hell man, what would you do without me" Tidus said handed them back untangled.

"I wouldn't be grounded" Sora said with a big grin on his face "what's in the bag" Sora moved aside as Tidus put the bag between them "it's your prize money, the higher ups decided that you were the first one to cross the line, even if you and your bike didn't cross at the same time" Tidus said smiling.

"Ouch, that hurt" Sora said putting on puppy dog eyes "Sora you know that doesn't work on me, is your bike going to make it" Tidus said looking at the orange sky "no, even if it did I think it would've been crushed by my cop mom and my step dad Jeff"

"Hay I didn't know my prize included two ham and cheese sandwiches with lettuce too" Sora said pulling both of them out Tidus just laughed and snatched one.

* * *

A/N WHOOOO first chapter up if you want more info on the story look on my profile page, also I'm leaving car selections for other characters until I upload the chapter they appear in, so please tell me what cars or bikes any of the other characters from Kingdom hearts should have.

Please R&R XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Close Call

Previously on Asphalt Warrior...

..."Attention flight 249 to destiny island is now boarding" Sora yawned as he sat up in the chair his mother sleeping in the chair next to him and his step father also asleep in the chair next to her, he stood up holding his carryon luggage and duffle bag not bothering to wake them...

**.:Present Day:.**

Sora was slowly walking away from his sleeping mother and step father, he almost jumped when his phone rang he quickly pulled it out and flipped it open looking at his parents, "hello...Tidus! I'm going now, you almost woke my parents up man...I'll see you outside" Sora closed the phone and turned around, a loud bell sound went off and Sora ran into the nearest clothing store.

"This is the finale boarding call for 249 to destiny island" the female voice said over the PA system, Sora didn't bother looking to see if his parents saw him because he knew they most likely did, Sora quickly took a black hoody and some dark blue jeans and ran into the change rooms and changed into them in record time.

Sora walked out of the change room only carrying his duffle bag leaving his carryon bags behind, he threw some money on the counter with the tags the girl at the counter took the tags and scanned them "keep the change" Sora said as he walked out just as his step father walked in with his mother following close behind, Sora noticed his mother left her bag on the seat he walked up to it and put his phone in and smiled as he walked away from it.

**.:Several Minutes Later:.**

Sora walked to the top floor of the parking lot seeing Tidus wave and put a orange helmet on "About time S...damn it" Tidus said looking at Sora, Sora looked at him strangely and was about to say something when Tidus shoved Sora to a red bike, "Sora your parents are driving towards us, here are the keys, I'll explain how I got them later, I don't think they noticed us so take it slow" Tidus said taking Sora's duffle bag and walking to the parking bay opposite to Sora's bike and opening the door of a huge car, Sora didn't have time to see the make and model as he took of slowly with Tidus close behind.

Sora thought he was home free when he got half way down the car park losing his parents and pulled his hood down smiling at Tidus, seeing Tidus franticly pointing forward Sora looked to see his stepfather's car at the other end of the car park with his stepfather and his mother clearly looking at him, Tidus reversed and took of spinning his wheels, Sora reacted quickly as his stepfathers car took off towards him, Sora spun his wheel going full throttle towards his parents, he quickly weaved past them e heard the screech of tires braking hard

going onto the down ramp Sora leaned almost touching the ground with his knee going down the ramp with his parents not far behind, Sora straightened back up and raced to the other side of the parking lot to the down ramp Sora was amazed by the power and speed, Sora hit the brakes hard and leaned over, again almost scraping his knee.

Sora leaned back up speeding towards the exit, his parents where way behind as he went through the exit, not seeing Tidus he decided to start his long ride to Destiny Island.

**.:Two Hours Later:.**

Sora pulled into a gas station in the out skirts of Twilight Town just before the freeway to Destiny Island he noticed Tidus at the pump next to him filling up, "Tidus this is already the best road trip ever" Sora said as he put the hose in his bike and started filling it up, "I know man" Tidus said as he pulled the pump out "how much you putting in cause I'll pay" Tidus said putting the pump back, "forty" Sora said as he took the pump out.

**.:Two Minutes Later:.**

Tidus and Sora were looking at the map that Tidus laid out on the hood of the car "lucky for us the free way doesn't have a speed limit so the trip will take about three days if we sit at three hundred the whole way" (A/N: FYI 300kh = 186mph XD) Tidus said looking at Sora who agreed with a nod, "it's 11am right now and if we drive till 8pm we'll reach Radiant Gardens and stay at a hotel there" Tidus said as he rolled up the map "let's get going"

**.:Nine Hours Later:.**

Sora stretched his arms out as his bike came to a stop in a cheap looking hotel parking lot next to Tidus' car, "I think I'd have a better time sleeping on the bike" Sora said stepping off the bike.

"suck it up Sora it's one night" Tidus said looking around, "I think we're just outside of Radiant Gardens, tomorrow we'll look around town before we hit the road again" Tidus walked past Sora heading for the hotel, "Tidus, why are we staying here when I have a duffle bag with forty thousand dollars in it, let's go into town and get a better hotel" Tidus turned around and got back into his car "let's go to town then" Tidus reversed out of the hotel on to the freeway taking off with a tire squealing burnout.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY I've finally made chapter 3 XD I hope you all like it

P.S check my profile for news and update on this story XD

* * *

Sora woke up laying half way on a over sized bed he stood up and stretched as he watched Tidus frantically collecting his things "What's happening is there a fire" Sora asked rubbing his eyes, "Your mom and Jeff found out where we were, there almost here" Sora stopped rubbing his eyes and started collecting his things.

"how far away are my mom and Jeff" Sora said looking for his duffle bag "There probably entering the building right now or half way up in the elevator" Tidus said throwing the duffle bag to Sora, "let's go, it's so awesome that we stayed in the presidents sweet" Tidus said as they rushed out the door to the hall of elevators three on each side.

Sora went to press the button when one of the elevator doors opened "run" Sora said grabbing Tidus' arm and running to the stair well.

.:Some time later:.

"why did....we stay....in the presidents....sweet" Tidus said between breaths as he opened the door to the lobby and dropped to his knees, "you get...the valet....and I'll....pay" Tidus put his thumb as he stood up and headed for the exit.

Sora looked around the lobby it had white marble walls and floors with black marble counters with gold trim and palm trees everywhere, and a giant classy chandelier hanging from the roof, 'I have a feeling this is going to be very expensive' Sora thought to himself as he made his way to the check out desk "Sora I presume" the man behind the counter said "yep"

The man punched a few keys on the computer behind the counter, that will be four thousand munny" the man said looking at Sora with an expressionless face, "that's allot of munny for one night" Sora said as he pulled the munny out of the duffle bag and put it on the checkout counter.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay at Radiant Gardens Grand Hotel"

.:Five Minutes Later:.

Sora hopped on his bike and rode off with Tidus following close behind, Sora was about to take a turn off to get back on the highway when Tidus passed him and done a U-turn Sora did the same.

Tidus stopped in front of a bike store and stepped out off his car as Sora pulled up behind him, "what are we doing here" Sora said as he hopped off of his bike, "Cause you need to get one of those biker suits cause I need to go back home and you'll forget to buy one" Tidus said smiling "What? why do you need to go back home" Sora said with a confused look, "my mom called this morning she said she got into a little bit of financial trouble and she asked me if I could help her, she also told me that your mom and Jeff were close" Tidus said as he lent on his car.

"Oh" Sora said sounding a little bit depressed "Give me ten thousand out of the munny bag and give the rest to your mom" Sora said scratching his head "you serious" Tidus said hugging Sora "There is no better best friend than you Sora" He let go of Sora and walked over to his car collecting the munny.

Tidus gave Sora the munny and hopped back in his car "I'll see you when I can get to Destiny Island" Tidus said with his window rolled down "Tell your mom I said hi and thanks for warning us" Sora said with a wave as Tidus took off.

Sora walked into the bike store, he saw a row of seven bikes for sale there was a lot of manufacturer stickers on the walls with posters of legendary bike riders with some of the best of today, he saw the counter in the back it was glass with items on display like gloves and posters among other things, his eyes caught a small sign on the counter that read

_GP quality bike suits_

_1,000 for junior_

_2,850 for small_

_3,499.99 For medium_

_4,459.99 For large_

_Or _

_or for full GP package 6100.99 on top of suit  
GP extras pack includes Helmet, Gloves, Boots, Chest and back protector, sunglasses, watch and Backpack  
(Does not include Junior)_

_8,950 for Small GP Pack  
9,600.98 for Medium GP Pack  
10,560.98 for Large GP Pack_

_Packs Come in  
Kawasaki (Green)  
Ducati(Red)  
Suzuki(White)  
Honda(Blue)_

_Optional Extra 200 Each  
Name inscribed on watch Gloves and Helmet  
Coloured Visor(cost varies from20 to 400+)  
Custom Design Suit(Costs Extra)_

Sora walked up to the counter he sees a girl behind the counter with a book covering her face "excuse me can I buy one of the full GP packages please" Sora said with a smile "sorry but the bank lines are down so unless you have ten thousand cash you'll have to wait three days" said the woman with her face hidden behind the book.

Sora put the munny on the counter "I do have ten thousand cash" the woman laughed "yeah and I own a Ducati" the woman said as she spun around on her chair and put the book down on the counter behind her and spun back,  
"listen bu-" the woman's eyes went wide when she saw the munny on the counter "wow you weren't joking, I'm sorry my names Tifa and what's your name....and age" Tifa said leaning in almost face to face with Sora "uh, Sora and I'm fifteen" Sora said taking a step back, "Awwww why can't you be eighteen" Tifa leaned back and walked around the counter "but I still think your cute" Tifa said with a wink.

"Now before I get you fitted what style do you want and what extras, I'll give you one for free" Tifa said looking at Sora "You're a medium, right?".

"Yep Medium, Ducati Red and a black visor" Sora said with his cheesy trade mark grin, "you're so cute!" Tifa said pinching his cheek "let's get started"

.:Hour and a Half Later:.

"we're done, you're looking sharp I'll just get your helmet and you can go" Tifa said as she walked into the back of the store, as Tifa was in the back Sora looked at himself in the mirror 'whoa' Sora said looking at the suit.

the suit had the same red as his bike with white seems and Ducati written on the back in white letters,  
"Maybe we'll see each other when you get to Destiny Island, I can introduce you to my little sisters, they're your age" Tifa said walking out with his helmet and black visor "here's your helmet and your glasses with a headband for your hair, AND your change" Tifa said with a smile

"Ok" with his cheesy grin mixed with a laugh as he left the store to continue his long trip.

Tifa ran out the store with a box but sighed as she saw Sora riding away, "maybe I'll run into him again" Tifa said to herself as she put the box in her pocket and walked back into the store.

* * *

The next chapter MIGHT be up by the end of this month but most likely during next month.  
you probably noticed I stopped using the **A/N**: thing, well I found it a little bit annoying and it should be obvious where the story ends and when I start talking XD.

R&R


End file.
